UEPW:Ultimate Elite Pro-Wrestling
by Billythekidd015
Summary: Superstars and divas all around the world fight in Ultimate Elite Pro-Wrestling
1. UEPW Friday Night Beatdown week 1 part 1

Ultimate Elite Pro-Wrestling Friday Night Beatdown

May 2, 2014

98 days till Destined for Glory

[Diamond Eyes by Shinedown plays]

Red, Green, Gold, and Blue pyro goes off as the sold out crowd in Madison Square Garden cheers.

"Hello and welcome to Friday Night Beatdown live from Madison Square Garden." Said Jim Ross. "I'm Jim Ross along with Michael Bluth and his brother G.O.B."

"And what a night it was last Sunday at Injustice." Said Michael Bluth. "Many competitors battled it out in what were spectacular matches."

"You are Right Michael. We crowned a new U.S. Champion and number one contenders to the tagteam championships Said his brother G.O.B. aka George Oscar Bluth. "It was a night full of action."

[Voices by Rev Theory Plays]

All of the crowds' cheers turn into massive boos as The Inasnity comes out.

"Oh no we can't go one minute without these jerks!" Shouted Michael.

"Well what did you expect Michael." G.O.B replied. "Bane went to new lengths to retain the title last Sunday. Adalind also found a way to retain her title. And Grundy and Adam are the #1 contenders to the tag titles."

Bane, with a mic in his hand, begins to speak as the fans chant "You Suck".

"You can say you suck all you want. But that just doesn't change the fact that I broke the Batman. And If I suck, then why am I your universe champion? How am I the face of this company?" Bane stated.

"The only reason why you're universe champion is because your friends weasel you out of your messes you jerk!" Yelled Michael as the crowd chanted "You still suck".

"Last Sunday at Injustice, Sonic, Nightwing, and Shazam made the same mistake as the people who fell before me, trying to take my Universe Heavyweight Championship." Bane stated. "But what people don't realize is that if it wasn't for me, UEPW would be dead. For the past six months, I have demolished everyone that stood before me. I even broke the Batman. I have also proved that I am the face of this company. And what people don't realize is that if we didn't make an impact in this company, UEPW..." Bane stares at his title, "Would cease to exist. Each of the guys in the ring, know that, and they also are just as great as me. That's why "Boss" Grundy and Black Adam are the #1 contenders to the tag titles." Adam and Grundy smirk as Bane speaks. "That's why Adalind is Divas Champion." Adalind arrogantly pats on her championship. "That's why Dave Carter is the number one contender to the U.S. Championship and the greatest wrestler ever." Dave Carter lifts his hands up in the air and says "Greatest Wrestler Ever". "That's why Sebastian Blood and Deathstroke are the future of this company. Blood and Slade raise their hands in a celebration as Deathstroke claps his hands. "And then there's me. Your Universe Heavyweight Champion. If this company was noticed by the FWM, maybe you can add superstar of the year to my resume. Well if you don't see the difference we made, than maybe you should admit that I broke Batman in half and put him out of action, I am the Greatest Champion in the history of sports entertainment unlike Ben Tennyson, Mario, Charlie Brown, Deadpool, Crash, Hiccup, Gwen, and anyone else because I am Bane, and I am the god of pro-wrestling!"

"He's right you know." G.O.B. said. "He helped saved this company from going bankrupt."

Bane, looking like he wants to start a rant, grabs a book from his pocket, but it is not just any book, but the 'Book of Gwen'. "This book, says that everyone should bow down before the CCW Females champion Gwen. She has the right to call herself god. But I don't give a damn about what this goddamn book says." Bane says. "Mario, says he is the 'Greatest Champion Ever'. But unlike him and UCA, I worked my way to the top. And now you see AWE SINKING down into the bottom of the ocean all because of one mistake. And Animated has a disgrace of a world champion in Charlie Brown. Now that these companies slowly fall, UEPW rises towards the top of the mountain. And when this company does it is never going down. I will never go down bec-"

[King of Kings by Motörhead plays]

"Finally, someone has come out to shut Bane up." Said Jim Ross.

"Awe come on. Did the boss had to interrupt Bane's speech?" Protested G.O.B.

Billy is handed a mic. "So you're a pro-wrestling god huh? Since when were you a god? When I signed you into this company, you were a nobody. You were just a wasted talent in the independent circuit. All you were was either a jobber, a mid card champion, or a wrestler that just can't be world champion. And by the way, anyone could have filled that spot to carry this company Bane." Billy stated. "It could have been Sonic, Batman, Mario, Luigi, Ben, Joe, David, Robin, and anyone else in the back."

"How dare you come out here and disrespect the face of this company!" Deathstroke shouted. "That is the universe champion. That is the guy who saved this company. And you don't give him the respect he deserves."

"Well if that means weaseling him out of his matches by screwing people over, then yes Slade, he has put down many challengers." Billy joked. "Well as you know, we are in the most famous arena in the world, Madison Square Garden, so tonight it will be Open Fight Night: Champions' Edition!" Billy says as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, not only will superstars can issue open challenges, but we will have Scorpion defend the I.C. Championship against Finn the Human, we will also have a #1 contender's Divas Championship match pitting Hawkgirl against Batgirl, Woner Woman, and Harley Quinn, and Bane-

"Wait hold on! Your not going to make me defend my title tonight after what I just defended it la-

[I am perfection by Downstrait plays]

Gumball and Darwin come out to a mixed reaction. Darwin has a mic in his hand and his money in the bank briefcase in the other.

"Oh Bane, stop being a scary cat. For months you've been bragging about breaking Batman but you are afraid of defending your championship. You just got lucky last Sunday."

"What do you mean 'got lucky'?" Bane questioned.

"Well I was going to cash-in when I saw Lobo and your friends in the ring." Darwin stated. "Now if you think I am going to let you walk out as champion tonight, then you're wrong. Now all I need is a referee and I am champion."

"With what? You and what army?" Blood said.

"It doesn't matter if I need an army to cash-in." Darwin answered. "I am the future of this company. If it wasn't for me stealing the show for six months, UEPW would be dead. I am the real face of this company, not Bane, not Mario, not Joe, not Batman, not Robin, not even David Ryan." Darwin states as the crowd chants 'NO!' "And people in the back know what I'm capable of. Now Billy, send out a ref."

Billy just stands in the ring with an eyebrow raised as the crowd gives out mostly boos with some cheers.

"You know he's right." Gumball said. "Darwin is the future of this company. He doesn't just hold a title opportunity to the universe championship. He is holding a contract to a title that I held for 525 days, which is the longest in title history. So it's time for a new champion in this company. Bane has put disgrace on that title and it's time to end it. So are you sending a referee or what?"

"Oh Bane, Gumball, and Darwin if you would just let me finish. You are not defending your title tonight Bane. And Darwin will not be cashing in tonight." Billy announced as the crowd boos. "However, at Rumble Royale, Darwin will be cashing in his money in the bank contract against Bane." Billy states as the crowd cheers.

"Okay Billy, thanks for telling me th-"

"Again, I wasn't finished Darwin." Billy says as the crowd cheers. "You see last Sunday, Black Adam and Solomon Grundy won the number one contender-ship to the tag titles. And Mordecai and Rigby haven't defended the titles since February because they were reluctant to defend because of their excuses each and every week. And we need active champions. So tonight, they will defend their titles...IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!"

"Against who?" Bane questioned. "Who do we have to fight to bring in more championships into our stable?"

"Well Bane I'm glad you asked. They are 2/3 of the guys you screwed last night, and they are ironically the guys Mordecai and Rigby screwed over to win the titles, and the guys who Mordecai and Rigby helped you retain your title at both Survival Games and Injustice, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shazam." Billy announces as the crowd cheers. "Oh and by the way Bane and Darwin, you will also find out who your other opponent is at Rumble Royale later tonight." Billy says as the crowd cheers. "So why don't you guys suit up and get ready for your match tonight." Billy finishes.

[King of Kings by Motörhead plays]

"Well I think Bane might had bitten of more than he can chew."J.R. Said. "And Darwin's been wanting to cash in and at Rumble Royale, he finally gets that chance in a triple threat match."

"Bane's been bragging since he broke Batman's back when he won the title." Michael stated. "He might just finally lose his title in a few weeks. And Darwin wanted to cash-in and now he might have doomed himself."

"Oh Michael just shut up. Bane has defeated every superstar that stood in his way. He will not be stopped because he is the greatest champion in the history of sports entertainment. No one will stop him, not now not ever because he is what this company needs to succeed." G.O.B. said as Michael and J.R. groan at his stupidness.

{Commercial Break}

[Veil of Fire by Jim Johnson plays]

I.C. champion Scorpion comes out to a mixed reaction.

"The following contest is set for one fall, and it is for the I.C. Championship. Introducing first, from The Netherrealm, weighing in at 185 lbs, he is the current I.C. Champion, Scorpion." Karen Sky announced.

[Just Close Your Eyes by Jim Johnson plays]

Finn comes out to massive cheers.

"And his opponent, from The Land of OOO, now residing in Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 190 lbs, he is the challenger, Finn the Human!" Sky announced.

{Bell Rings}

"Well now it is time to see if Scorpion's reign of terror will end." J.R. Said.

"Well you said it J.R., Scorpion stated on the UEPW app that for 4 months, he has demolished everyone that has crossed his path and-"

"Oh just shut up Michael," G.O.B. Said. "Scorpion has been dominant lately and no one can stop him."

Scorpion and Finn lock up. Finn goes behind Scorpion and hits a German suplex. Finn covers Scorpion.

1...

Kick out!

Scorpion then starts running from the corner and hits Finn with a clothesline. Scorpion then starts punching at Finn and then follows up with an irish whip. Scorpion goes for the Bloody Spear but Finn hits him with a boot. Finn then starts to punch and kick Scorpion, causing him to fall out of the ring.

1...

Finn then throws Scorpion into the barricade.

2...

Scorpion then uses the ring-post to pick himself up when Finn charges at him...

And Hits The Ring-Post Instead. The crowd boos.

3...

4...

"I think Finn is done guys." G.O.B. Said.

5...

Finn starts to get up but Scorpion hits a Suicide Dive!

"Awe come on was the dive really necessary?!" Michael shouted.

1...

Scorpion throws Finn in the ring and comes in and pins him. G.O.B then starts to talk. "Well Finn...

1...

2...

...

...

Kick out at 2.5!

...That's the game-are you serious Finn why won't you stay down?!"

"Well maybe Finn still has some life left in him." Michael said.

Finn then kicks Scorpion a few times and then hits a monkey flip. Finn with the pin.

1...

2...

Kick out at 2.2!

"Finn gains momentum can he win?" J.R. said.

Finn and Scorpion continues to fight in the ring. Finn carries Scorpion on his shoulders... AND HITS A HEROIC SLAM (combination of Attitude Adjustment and Angle Slam)! Finn with the cover

"Finn hits the heroic slam! Can he win here? Michael said.

"Come on Scorpion kick out here." G.O.B. pleaded.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

Kick out at 2.9999999999999!

Scorpion then attempts to hit Finn with the Bloody Spear(Clothesline from Hell) but Finn counters, lifts him up on his shoulders, and attempts to hit the Heroic Slam Scorpion counters...

And Hits a Bloody Spear!

Then Scorpion grabs Finn's arm and sits on it, and then wraps his hands around his head, locking in Welcome to the Netherrealm(Crippler Cross-face)!

"Scorpion locks in the Welcome to the Netherrealm. Will Finn tap out?" Michael Bluth said.

Finn, now screaming in pain, attempts to reach the ropes, but realizes that he is too far and in the middle of the ring. Scorpion then applies more pressure to the hold. Finn realizes he has no choice and TAPS OUT!

[Veil of Fire by Jim Johnson plays]

"Here is your winner by submission, and still the I.C. Champion, Scorpion!" Sky announced.

"Scorpion already had the match won when he hit the Bloody Spear. But Scorpion decided to take it even further and made Finn tap out." Michael said.

"Well Scorpion has just proved himself tonight as he just made a former Universe champion tap out." G.O.B. stated.

Meanwhile, in the backstage area, we see The Insanity with Bane angrily kicking a chair around.

"Is Billy serious?! He thinks that he has the right to come out there and disrespect me and then tell me that I will be defending my title in a triple threat match at Rumble Royale. Well him, Darwin, and his challenger have another thing coming." Bane protested.

"And last Sunday me and 'Lightning Man' became the number one contenders to tag titles. But 'Boss Man' comes out and tells me and my friend that it is a triple threat match. That is unfair to Grundy!" Grundy yelled. Then Grundy picks up the chair Bane kicked and throws it offscreen, as it makes a loud banging noise across the hallway.

"This is the most unfair way to treat the people who have saved his company." Black Adam said. "We should be getting respect, not disrespect." Black Adam fires a lightning beam at another chair, causing it to explode.

Then Adalind and Dave Carter come to Bane, Adam, and Grundy to calm them down. "Guys relax. No matter what Billy puts in front of us, we will always come out as winners." Adalind stated.

"Adalind's right. In a few weeks at Rumble Royale, I will be getting MY U.S. Championship match. So when I defeat Jake, I am going to bring the title to this group for us. We know you guys can come out on top like you always do." Dave said.

"You know what. You're right. No matter who Billy puts in front of us, we will always come out on top. So tonight, Grundy, Adam, we will take the tag team championships." Bane Said. "So let's finish what we started tonight."

Then the Insanity start to get ready for their match as the titantron then shows a graphic for Lobo's Main Man Lounge with Nightwing and then the words saying "Up next".

"So coming up next, it's Lobo's Main Man Lounge with Nightwing as his guest. And we are bound to get some answers after what happened last Sunday." J.R. Said.

{Commercial Break}

A man is seen sitting in a room.

[I Walk Alone by Jim Johnson plays]

Then highlights of Batman hitting Bat Bombs on various stars.

A voice begins to speak. "It was never my destiny to be perfect. I never came here to become the greatest of all time." It says. "I came here to bring JUSTICE!"

Then highlights show Batman hitting various moves on The Joker, Solomon Grundy, Lobo, Deathstroke, Black Adam, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Superman.

The song gets louder as the voices shouts, "I came to become CHAMPION. Do NOT stand in my way."

The camera zooms in on the man's face, revealing it to be Batman as the following words appear:

BATMAN RETURNS ON BEATDOWN ON MAY 23.

"So months after Bane breaking him, Batman will return two days before our next pay-per-view, Rumble Royale." Michael said.

"Wait a minute. Batman's back!?" G.O.B. shouted. "I thought Bane put an end to Batman's career at Night of Legends."

[Metalingus by Alter Bridge]

"Please welcome, "The Rated R Main Man" Lobo." Karen Sky announced.

"So last night, Lobo interfered in the main event, when Nightwing had the championship won and Bane's cronies and Mordecai and Rigby and Sonic and Shazam down, but Lobo speared Nightwing through a table, allowing Bane to retain the championship." Michael stated.

"Well I believe that Lobo is jealous that everyone else is getting a shot at the universe title and he isn't." J.R. Stated.

"So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, welcome to the Main Man Lounge." Lobo says as the crowd cheers while others boo Lobo. "Now I know that last Sunday I have costed Nightwing a chance at being the face of this company. But the thing is why do other people in this company get a shot at the Universe championship when I don't? And you people want answers for what I did? Well if you want answers, than let's welcome my guest tonight, Nightwing!"

[My Time by The DX Band]

Nightwing then appears on stage as the fans cheer. Nightwing then goes on the top rope and does his usual Apex Predator pose. Then he is handed a mic and starts talking "So let me get this straight, you think that it is unfair that people like me get the opportunity to become Universe champion while you don't. For the past year Lobo, I have worked my ass off trying to become the face of this company but you decide to take it upon yourself and cost me the title, all because your nothing but a selfish a-hole who hasn't won a title since 2011. Since then all you became was a loser who whines like a bitch about how they should be Universe champion. Well maybe you should wake up Lobo because all I see is a pathetic pile of garbage. And the thing is that back in 2011, I almost won the Royal Rumble. But a jerk named Lobo, got a doppelgänger to be eliminated in his place, so he can win the Rumble and go to Destined for Glory and win what was supposed to be MY UNIVERSE CHAMPIONSHIP! You see, every time I am about to win a Universe championship, I get screwed by this asshole who believes that he deserves the title. This is the same shit I go through each day. So Lobo I have had enough of this crap so it needs to stop." Nightwing bitterly stated.

Lobo says. "Well Nightwing, let me tell you something that I know." Lobo then shot back with a 'Pipe Bomb'. "It's called 'honesty'. And you know what? It was never my mission to earn the support of these fans because I never need these fans. I won many championships without these idiots. I defeated legends and Billy and his family still haven't given me another opportunity to win back MY Universe championship. And you know what? These people, they love to cheer for their PATHETIC heroes, but if they see me, they don't give two shits about me. All they do is buy their Batman Video Games, their Superman DVD'S, and their David Ryan shirts, toys, and documentaries. But do I get this stuff? NO. I get shit instead because my boss is a selfless jerk who only cares about his main stars! Well, I'M THE MAIN MAN, and I'M THE FUTURE THIS COMPANY HAS! I am the next Universe champion because-"

"Well maybe, you should learn your place in this company because you might have just caused trouble." Nightwing finishes as he drops the mic and begins to punch Lobo.

"My Gawd. My Gawd. Nightwing finally snapped and he is attacking Lobo." Jim Ross said.

"Can you blame him?" Michael questioned rhetorically. "For years, Lobo has always managed to be one step ahead of Nightwing. But tonight Nightwing was one more step ahead."

Then Lobo begins to knee Nightwing and fires up punches. Then Lobo and Nightwing brawl around the ring, and then pushing each other into the barricade. Then Lobo hits Nightwing with the Main Man Charge (Meat Hook Clothesline). Then Lobo positions Nightwing for a Game Over (spear). However, when Lobo charges at Nightwing, Nightwing grabs Lobo's arms, jumps in mid air...

...

...

...

AND HITS DARK AS NIGHT THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

Nightwing and Lobo continue to fight as referees and security guards come and separate them from each other. However, Lobo breaks free and charges at Nightwing...

...

...

...

AND HITS A GAME OVER!

Lobo then starts to stomp on Nightwing as more guards and superstars come and separate the brawl. They try to bring Nightwing up the entrance ramp while the others keep Lobo by the timekeeper's area. But Nightwing breaks free and charges at Lobo, spearing him through the barricade. Nightwing punches Lobo a dozen times when everyone separates Nightwing and Lobo from each other.

"Enough! I had enough of this." Billy said. "For the past three years, you guys have caused chaos by beating each other up. So at Rumble Royale, Nightwing and Lobo, you guys will fight against each other in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Billy says as the crowd cheers.

[My Time by The DX Band]

"Well I guess it's official. Nightwing will take on Lobo in a falls count anywhere match at Rumble Royale." J.R. Said.

"Well Nightwing should have just learned his place because now he will be demolished by Lobo." G.O.B. Stated.

Now the tag team champions, Mordecai and Rigby, and their manager, Benson, are seen in a limo headed to the arena.

"Why does Billy make his greatest tag team champions defend the tag team Championships tonight?" Rigby whined.

"I know right ever since we won the titles, Billy plays a game of 'pin the next tag team champions on the current tag team champions'." Mordecai stated. "I don't think that it's fair that he does this to us."

Benson was thinking about that when he said "Well if it wasn't for some idiots named Mordecai and Rigby, who costed Sonic and Shazam the Universe title at Survival Games and Injustice, maybe they wouldn't have to defend the titles tonight and maybe they wouldn't have a target on their back." He stated.

"You know I think Benson's right. Maybe we shouldn't have went too far to keep what we have." Mordecai accepted. "But tonight, we will defeat them, and we will also walk out as tag team champions."

"And how do you know this?" Rigby questioned.

"Cause I have a plan." Mordecai stated. Then Mordecai whispers the plan to Rigby and Benson as the titantron changes, showing Luigi and Beast Boy walking in the hallway for a match.

"Well coming up next, Luigi of the Mario Bros. will be taking on Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. We'll be back live on Friday Night Beatdown!" Michael Bluth announced.


	2. UEPW: Friday Night Beatdown week 1part 2

[Line in the Sand by Motörhead]

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first, from Brooklyn, NY, now residing in the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 198 lbs, representing the Mario Bros., Luigi." Karen Sky announced.

[Special OP by Jim Johnson]

"And his opponent, from Jump City, weighing in at 210 lbs, representing the Teen Titans, Beastboy." Sky announced.

{Bell Rings}

Beastboy and Luigi hook up. Then Beastboy goes behind Luigi and hits a drop kick.

Then Beastboy charges at Luigi in the corner but Luigi hits him with a boot. Then Luigi hits Beastboy a few times and follows up with a clothesline. Luigi then pins Beastboy.

1...

...

Kick out!

"What a quick cover by Luigi!" J.R. stated.

Luigi then grabs Beastboy and throws him into the corner. Luigi goes to hit Beastboy with a clothesline but Beastboy hits him with a boot. He then grabs Luigi's head...

...

...

AND HITS A DDT!

"Beastboy with the DDT! Can he make the pin?" Michael wondered.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Kick out at 2.99999999999!

"But Luigi kicks out." G.O.B. happily said. "Let's end this Luigi."

Luigi then hits Beastboy with a boot. He charges at him but Bastboy doges him, causing him to hit the ring post.

Beastboy then punches Luigi ten times, then pushes him into the corner, and hits a running knee, knocking Luigi out of the ring.

1...

...

2...

...

3...

...

Beastboy then runs across the ring, jumps off the ropes...

...

...

...AND HITS A SUICIDE DIVE!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

"Beastboy takes out Luigi with that suicide dive! Can he win here?" Jim Ross questioned?

3...

...

...

...

4...

...

...

"If Beastboy wants to win this match, he has to get Luigi back into the ring. Right now, the ref is almost at five." G.O.B. stated

Meanwhile backstage:

Mario and Toad are seen fighting with Robin and Cyborg. Robin is throwing punches at Mario while Toad is beating up Cyborg. Toad grabs a steel chair and tries to whack Cyborg but Cyborg dodges and Toad hits the door instead. While Toad is stunned, Cyborg charges at him...

...

...AND HITS A TOUCHDOWN (Gore)!

"My Gawd! My Gawd! The Mario Bros. and the Teen Titans are beating each other up backstage!" J.R. said.

Mario is seen punching Robin. He hits a Dropkick, but Cyborg charges at him...

...

...

...

...AND MARIO DODGES, CAUSING CYBORG TO CRASH INTO A WALL!

But Robin silently sneaks up to Mario...

...

...

...

...AND TURNS HIM AROUND TO HIT A HERO'S FALL(Vertical suplex dropped down into a single knee facebreaker)!

Back in the ring:

Beastboy sees Luigi distracted. He picks him up and hits a Beast Slam(Angle Slam)! Then he runs at the rope on Luigi's right, jumps off of it...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A BEAST STOMP(Curb Stomp)!

"Beastboy hits the Beast Stomp!" J.R. said. "Can he win here?"

Beastboy covers Luigi.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

[Special OP by Jim Johnson]

"Beastboy wins!" Michael said. "Beastboy defeats Luigi after he was distracted from a backstage brawl that happened during the match!

"Beastboy cheated!" G.O.B. yelled. "He just knocked out Luigi off of the distraction backstage!"

"Well coming up next, we have a fatal four way divas #1 contender's match for the divas championship." Michael said. "But first, we head backstage to Buster."

Buster Bluth is seen backstage with Hawkgirl. "Now folks, as you can see, I'm standing right next to one of the most dangerous divas in the UEPW lockerroom, Hawkgirl." He said. "Now Hawkgirl, tonight you face three other divas in a number 1 contender's match for a divas title shot at Rumble Royale. Also, over the past few days, you have been bragging about winning the Best of the Best Women's ladder match at Pride and Glory. But you haven't been added to the match as of now. So many people are curios tha-"

Hawkgirl snatches the mic from Buster and shoots a glare at him. She begins to speak on the mic as the fans give a mixed reaction.

"So many people have wondered what I was doing when I tweeted about that ladder match. You see, for the past five months, whether I was divas champion or not, I have demolished most of the UEPW divas roster. But most of the women in other companies have overshadowed me during that time. You got people who gain fluke victories over people who worked hard for their opportunity. You got people who rely on luck to get their name out there. But for my entire career, I have worked hard for opportunities like this. And some of you people decide to call me 'boring'. You see, most of the women in have stolen my spotlight and MY glory. You see there's only one women's wrestler who is the greatest of all time and that is ME! And if you all think I'm boring than you should look up the facts about me before you people say it. Five. That's the number of Hall of Famers that I have defeated over the course of my career. That is more legends that I have defeated than any other women's wrestler. Six. That is the number of Divas championships that I have won. I have the most divas title reigns than anyone else. Now most people would say I'm cocky and arrogant, but I don't give no damn about it. To be honest, in pro-wrestling, there are no heroes or flukes, just wrestlers and divas fighting to succeed in this industry. Now, there are more flukes everywhere left to right. And if no one is going to do something about it, THAN I WILL! When I win my match tonight, that will only be the first step of my plan. The next is to win the divas title for the SEVENTH time and show you people that I STILL have it! And to prove it, I am going to issue an open challenge to any diva on the UCW roster at the UCW UEPW Supershow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to win." Hawkgirl ranted.

Hawkgirl then walks to the entrance area as the crowd gives a mixed reaction, mostly boos this time. Then the words 'Up Next' appear on the tron.

{Commercial Break}

"Coming soon..." The voice began.

Shots of UEPW stars are shown. Then shots of UCW stars appear on the screen.

"...It's a special crossover event featuring UEPW and UCW superstars!"

Then, a shot of Batman appears. Then a picture of Naruto appears

...And Batman will return as he takes on Naruto!

Then, shots of every superstar and diva in the UEPW and UCW rosters wrestling, talking, or staring each other down are shown.

"...All of this happens at the UEPW UCW Supershow!" The voice finishes.

The words UEPW UCW Supershow appear as the words "coming soon" are shown.

{Commercial End}

"The following contest is a fatal four way match and it is to determine the number one contender to the UEPW divas championship!" Karen Sky announced.

[Lovefurypassionenergy (remix) by Boy Hits Car]

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 223 lbs., Hawkgirl!" Karen Sky announces as the crowd gives a mixed reaction with mostly boos.

"Ever since last Sunday, I think something inside Hawkgirl snapped." J.R. said.

"You're right J.R. Something caused her to snap and now she might be on a rampage." Michael stated.

[New Foundation by Jim Johnston]

"Introducing next, from Gotham City, weighing in a 192 lbs., Batgirl!" Sky announced to cheers.

"Here comes Batgirl, who is a former divas champion and has defeated Hawkgirl before." Michael stated.

"But let's see if she can defeat her again." G.O.B. said.

[Puppet on a String by Dale Oliver]

"Introducing next, from Themyscira, weighing in at 224 lbs., Wonder Woman!" Sky announced to a mixed reaction, with most of the crowd booing her.

"Here is Wonder Woman, who won the divas title two years ago on this date!" G.O.B. stated. "But hopefully, she manages to get back in the divas title picture."

"She has held the title for 295 days, which is only her first reign and the second longest reign in the divas division." Michael stated.

[Killa Queen by Dale Oliver]

"And introducing last, from Gotham City, weighing in at 150 lbs., Harley Quinn!" Sky announced to boos from the crowd.

"And here's Harley, who held the divas title for 168 days on her second reign." J.R. stated.

"Maybe tonight, she can get herself back into the divas title picture." G.O.B. said.

{Bell Rings}

All the divas charge at each other. Hawkgirl counters Harley with a boot and follows it up with a clothesline. Wonder Woman hits Batgirl with a big boot and then picks her up and hits a gorilla press slam on Batgirl. Then, Hawkgirl jumps up and wraps her legs around Wonder Woman's neck. She then flips over...

...

...

...

...

AND HITS A Hurracanrana! Hawkgirl covers Wonder Woman.

1...

...

Kick out!

"What a quick pin fall attempt by Hawkgirl!" J.R. said.

Hawkgirl kicks Wonder Woman in the legs a few times as Wonder Woman gets up. Harley and Batgirl punch each other and Harley hits a clothesline on Batgirl. Hawkgirl hits Wonder Woman with a boot. Then Harley rolls up Hawkgirl for a pin fall attempt.

1...

...

2...

...

Kick out!

"And Hawkgirl with a boot...Harley rolled her up, but she didn't get the win!" Michael said.

"That could have been a huge win for her if she had Hawkgirl for one more second." G.O.B. stated.

Harley kicks Hawkgirl out of the ring. Then Batgirl jumps off the top rope...

...AND HITS A CROSSBODY! Batgirl holds Harley for the pin.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Kick out at 2.89!

"Hawkgirl gets kicked out of the ring. And Batgirl with a near fall!" J.R. said.

"This match is so intense, no one wants to lose!" Michael stated.

Wonder Woman starts to charge at Batgirl and Harley as they get up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND SHE NAILS THEM WITH A SPEAR! Wonder Woman pins Batgirl!

"Wonder Woman with the spear from out of nowhere!" Michael said surprised.

"And you know what that means. Batgirl..." G.O.B. began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Hawkgirl breaks it up by jumping on Wonder Woman and locking in the NTH Choke (Rear Naked Choke) at 2.99999999999999!

"That's the ga-NTH CHOKE! Where the hell did Hawkgirl come from!" G.O.B. shouted in shock.

The referee was unable to finish the count due to the submission hold. Hawkgirl manages to move Wonder Woman off Batgirl while she still has the hold locked in. Wonder Woman tries to go to the ropes, but Hawkgirl brings her to the center of the ring while shouting, "Not this time Diana!" Wonder Woman tries to get up and break the hold...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BUT HARLEY HITS HAWKGIRL AND WONDER WOMAN WITH A DROPKICK OFF THE TOP ROPE! Harley covers Wonder Woman!

"Wonder Woman's gonna break the hold an-MY GAWD! MY GAWD! Harley hits a dropkick off the top rope!" J.R. screamed.

"Where did Harley come from?!" Michael said.

"Well Diana, I'm sorry I have to say this but..." G.O.B. began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Batgirl hits a Redemption shot (super kick) to Harley from out of nowhere at 2.9999999999999! Batgirl pins Harley!

"That's the g-Batgirl hits the Redemption shot! That scrawny little bastard is going to win!" G.O.B. yelled in disgust.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

Kick out at 2.9999999999999999999999999!

"And Harley manages to kick out!" Michael said.

"Thank god! I almost had a heart attack from what I saw!" G.O.B. yelled in joy.

Wonder Woman then hits Batgirl with a few clotheslines and then a gorilla press slam. Batgirl manages to land on her feet, much to the crowd's astonishment.

"And Wonder Woman hits the gorilla pr-wait! Batgirl landed on her feet!" Michael said.

Batgirl is about to hit the Redemption Shot when Harley hits a Psychotic Kick (Trouble in Paradise) on Batgirl. Before Harley makes the pin, Wonder Woman is going for a spear when Hawkgirl jumps off the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Holding her mace...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND HITS AN AIR TAKEDOWN (Starship Pain) ON BOTH HARLEY AND WONDER WOMAN!

"Harley hits the Psychotic kick! Wait! Hawkgirl used her mace to take out Wonder Woman and Harley!" Michael said.

Hawkgirl then climbs on top of the top rope, jumps off of it...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A HAWKSAULT (Lita's Moonsault) ON BATGIRL, COVERING HER FOR A PIN!

"Hawkgirl hits the Hawksault! She has the pin!" Michael said.

"And you know what that means, Batgirl..." G.O.B. began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"And that's the game player!" G.O.B. finished.

{Bell Rings}

[Lovefurypassionenergy (remix) by Boy Hits Car]

"Here is your winner, and the number one contender to the UEPW divas championship, Hawkgirl!" Sky announced.

"And Hawkgirl just made a statement by winning this match." Michael stated.

"This could be any diva in the UCW roster that she faces next week." J.R. said.

"This could even be the next divas champion." G.O.B. said.

Now the camera goes backstage where a limo pulls up. A man then goes two the door and opens it. The words "Up Next" appears on screen.

"Well, coming up next, it looks like a surprise person is in the building." J.R. said.

"Who is it?" G.O.B. said.

"We'll find out next on Friday Night Beatdown!" Michael said.


	3. UEPW Friday Night Beatdown week 1 part 3

"And we're back from commercial break." Michael said.

"And we have a big announcement for you." J.R. said.

"We announce the 2014 Destined for Glory series! We introduce the twenty four competitors competing in the match." G.O.B. said as we look at the titantron.

1. Stan (UCW)

2. Matrix

3. Superman

4. Danny Phantom (UCW)

5. David Ryan

6. Eric Cartman (UCW)

7. Bart Simpson (UCW)

8. Trash Boat Rigby

9. Mordecai

10. Ben Tennyson

11. Roger Smith (UCW)

12. Craig Tucker (UCW)

13. Bowser Jr

14. Sonic

15. Scorpion

16. Finn

17. Joe Carrol

18. Bowser

19. Beastboy

20. Toad

21. Dave Carter

22. Batman

23. Cyborg

24. Luigi

"There are twenty four competitors in the DFG series this year." J.R. said.

"The point system has also been announced." Michael said as the point system goes on the titantron.

Submission - 12 points

Pinfall - 10 points

Knock out - 7 points

Count out - 5 points

DQ - 3 points

Draw - 2 points

DQ loss - -3 points

Count out loss - -5 points

"It also has new additions like count out wins, knockouts, draws and count out losses." Michael said.

"And the DFG series begins next week." G.O.B. said.

"Ladies and gentleman, returning to Friday Night Beatdown..." Karen Sky said.

[Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston]

Lex Luthor and Doomsday come out to loud boos. Doomsday now has a new look, where he wears a shirt saying 'Eat, Sleep, Destroy, Repeat' and he has a ponytail on the back of his head. They walk to the ring as the crowd is booing them. Lex has a mic in his hands.

"We're back." Lex Luthor said to loud boos. "What? You didn't think we would be back?" Lex pauses as the fans continue to boo. "Now all of you are wondering, why are we back? Well, you see, my client, Doomsday wants the UEPW Universe Championship. With more interest in the Universe title, my client wants to join the list of superstars that want a shot at the championship. Therefore, the winner of the the triple threat match at Rumble Royale will have to contend with my client, Doomsday! And if anyone has something against that, then why don't you come out here!"

[Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin]

Danny Phantom comes out to loud cheers. He is one of the superstars in UCW, who is visiting UEPW.

"Hey, it's Danny Phantom from UCW!" J.R. said.

"But what is he doing here?" G.O.B. said.

"Hey Lex." Danny said. "You might want to know this because the people in this arena don't care if you and your client are back or not. They don't care if your client wants the Universe title, in fact, they don't want your client as champion. You see, there are some things in life you and your client need to understand." Danny continues as he is walking closer to the ring. You don't always get what you want. You might come out here with your client and rant about how he wants a Universe title match, but in the end, you might not get the shot. It's what happens in life and you need to ac-" Doomsday interupts Danny by hitting him with a clothesline.

"Hey Doomsday can't do this! UCW might sue us for this!" Michael said.

"Well all Doomsday is doing is shutting this idiot up." G.O.B. said.

Doomsday then grabs Danny and throws him into the ring post. Then he throws Danny into the barricade. Lex is grabbing a steel chair from under the ring as Doomsday continues to stomp on Danny. Doomsday then throws Danny into the steel steps. Doomsday also grabs the chair Luthor has and goes to hit Danny when Danny begins to hit him with a series of punches.

"Danny's starting to fight back!" J.R. said.

"But not for long." G.O.B. said.

Danny is going for a clothesline when Lex is distracting him. Doomsday then goes to hit Danny with the chair. He repeatedly hits Danny with the steel chair and then drags Danny into the ring. He puts Danny on top of his shoulders...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A D-5 (F-5)!

Doomsday then goes to put Danny into the kimura lock.

[Spectacular Spider-Man theme song by The Tender Box]

Spider-Man runs to the ring to loud cheers. He fights with Doomsday and kicks him out of the ring. Doomsday is about to go back in the ring when Lex stops him. They head to the backstage area. Spider-Man then helps Danny up.

[Spectacular Spider-Man theme song by The Tender Box]

"Spider-Man saves Danny from an assault by Doomsday." J.R. said.

"Thank god. We could have gotten a lawsuit from UCW if Spider-Man didn't come out." Michael said.

The camera then heads to the back with Muscle Man. He is going to conduct an interview now. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, your UEPW tag team champions and members of the Rookie Revolution, Mordecai and Rigby." Muscle Man announces to loud boos. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Ben Tennyson, and the Watterson Family go to the interview area. "So tonight, Billy announced that you guys will be defending the tag team championships. How do you feel about heading into the match?" Muscle Man asked.

Rigby grabs the mic from Muscle Man. "Listen up folks! And listen carefully. You people really believe that me and Mordecai are going to lose the tag team titles tonight? Then 'Trash Boat' Rigby says you're a bunch of idiots if you think that is going to happen! Me and my friend worked hard for these titles and now you guys want them off of us!? Then to freakin' bad 'cause 'Trash Boat' Rigby says that we're leaving as the tag team champions tonight and there's nothing you can do about it!" "Trash Boat" Rigby ranted.

Benson grabs the mic from Rigby. "And if you're wondering why we screwed Sonic and Shazam out of winning the universe title, then it's because none of us were contending for the title and we're tired of waiting. And if it's anyone that's gonna beat Bane for the title, it's Darwin. So if you all don't like it, too bad!" He said.

Mordecai now grabs the mic. "He's right folks. Me and Rigby are leaving as the tag team champions no matter what you think. We worked our asses of for this and now you want to take that away from us?! We are the greatest tag team in the history of UEPW! We will prove that tonight when we retain our titles!" Mordecai stated. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a match to win." The Rookie Revolution members all head towards the arena ready for their match. The words 'Up Next' appear on screen.

{Commercial Break}

{Commercial End}

[Main Event Mafia by Dale Oliver]

"The following triple threat tag team match is set for one fall, and it is for the tag team championship! Introducing first, from The Park, weighing in at a combined weight of 398 lbs., accompanied by the members of UEPW's Rookie Revolution, they are the UEPW tag team champions and members of the Rookie Revolution, Mordecai and Rigby!" Karen Sky announced to loud boos.

"And here comes the jerks who costed Sonic and Shazam the Universe title." Michael said.

"And these guys want to retain the tag titles tonight. Can they survive?" J.R. stated.

Mordecai and Rigby head into the ring and then raise their titles in the air as the crowd continues to boo. The other Rookie Revolution members clap for Mordecai and Rigby.

[Voices by Rev Theory]

"And their opponents, from parts unknown, weighing at a combined weight at 780 lbs., accompanied by the other members of the Insanity, Black Adam and Solomon Grundy!" Sky announced to loud boos.

"And I hate these jerks too." Michael said.

"Their leader Bane is currently the Universe champion. Can they add more titles to the Insanity?" J.R. questioned.

All of the members in the Insanity come out. Adam and Grundy head to the ring and stare down Mordecai and Rigby.

[Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet]

"And their opponent, from parts unknown, weighing in at 235 lbs., Shazam!" Sky announced to loud cheers.

"And here comes one of the two men that the Rookie Revolution and the Insanity screwed over last Sunday." Michael said.

"But tonight will be another loss for Shazam!" G.O.B. stated.

Shazam is waiting on the stage while he is staring down the Insanity and the Rookie Revolution.

[Time & Fate by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver]

"And his partner, from Station Square, weighing in at 185 lbs., Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sky announced to thunderous cheers.

"And here is the other man that was screwed over last Sunday." Michael said.

"And tonight, both Sonic and Shazam want revenge after what happened on Sunday." Jim Ross stated.

Sonic and Shazam then head into the ring. All of the teams fighting stare each other down. Mordecai and Rigby hand the tag team titles over to the referee so the ref hands the belt to the time keeper. The graphic of the UEPW tag team championships are shown.

{Bell Rings}

Sonic, Grundy, and Mordecai all go to their corners. Shazam, Black Adam, and Rigby all stay in the ring and circle each other. Shazam begins to land a few punches on Black Adam until Rigby comes and hits Shazam with a few punches. Rigby with a quick roll up.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

Kick out at 2.1!

Black Adam then hits Rigby with two axe handles and then brings Rigby to Grundy and makes the tag. Adam and Grundy then charge at Rigby and hits him with a Clothesline/Spear combination. Grundy with the cover.

1...

...

...

...

Shazam breaks up the pin at 1.99999999999999!

"And Shazam quickly breaks up the pin fall attempt!" J.R. said.

"Come on! Someone that's not Shazam or Sonic just get the win already!" G.O.B. stated.

Shazam hits a quick flurry of punches on Grundy and then clotheslines him out of the ring. Shazam then bounces off the ropes...

...

...

...

...

BUT RIGBY CATCHES SHAZAM WITH A DDT! Rigby goes for the quick pin!

"Rigby catches Shazam with a DDT!" J.R. said.

"Well, Shazam..." G.O.B. began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

Grundy breaks up the pin at 2.5!

"...That's the g-Are you serious Grundy?!" G.O.B. shouted.

"But Grundy breaks up the pin attempt." Michael stated.

Grundy then picks up Rigby and slams him. Grundy then drags Shazam and goes to make the tag to Adam, but Mordecai hits Grundy with a clothesline from behind while Sonic tried to protect Shazam from interference from Gumball. Mordecai quickly goes back to his corner and Rigby grabs Shazam and tags in Mordecai. Mordecai then hits Shazam with ten punches before Grundy throws him back to his corner and tags in Adam. Adam then hits a missile Dropkick off the top rope. Adam then grabs Mordecai's head...

...

...

...

Jumps up...

...

...

...

...

...BUT SHAZAM HITS A CROSSBODY OFF THE TOP ROPE AND ONTO ADAM AND MORDECAI! Shazam goes for the pin on Mordecai!

"Grundy tags in Adam! Adam's gonna hit a DDT onto Mordecai-Wait a minute! Shazam hits a crossbody off the top rope!" Michael said.

"NO! This cannot happen!" G.O.B. yelled.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Kick out at 2.99999999999999999!

"And Mordecai kicks out!" Michael said.

"Thank god! I was gonna have a heart attack if Shazam got the win!" G.O.B. stated.

Before Shazam goes to throw Mordecai out of the ring, Adam hits an axe handle on Shazam. Adam then drags Shazam to Grundy and he tags him in. Grundy and Adam then beatdown Shazam until the ref forces Adam back into his corner. Richard Watterson tries to run in but Sonic and Adam try to go into the ring when the ref forces them into their corners, allowing Ben Tennyson to go into the ring...

...

...

...

...

Grab Grundy and Shazam's head...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS BOTH OF THEM WITH AN INTERGALACTIC (RKO)!

"Are you serious!?" Michael protested. "Richard distracted the ref just so Ben can cheap shot both Shazam and Grundy!"

"Come on guys! Finish them off so Mordecai and Rigby retain!" G.O.B. said.

Mordecai then goes back on his feet as the crowd continues to boo. Mordecai then goes to pin Grundy.

"Well Grundy, I hate to say this but..." G.O.B. began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kick out at 2.9999999999999999999999!

"...That's the ga-Come on Grundy! Stay down!" G.O.B. yelled.

Mordecai then lands a few more punches on Grundy. Mordecai picks him up and brings him to a corner. He then goes to pick him up for a lone bird (brainbuster), but Grundy counters it and throws him into a corner. Grundy then charges at Mordecai but Mordecai counters, causing Grundy to crash head first into the turnbuckle.

"Grundy countered the lone bird! But he crashed into the turnbuckle!" Michael said.

"Come on Mordecai, finish him!" G.O.B. shouted.

Mordecai then puts Grundy on the top rope and then puts him in a suplex position while he climbs on the top rope. He is ready to do a superplex, but Shazam comes out of nowhere and grabs Mordecai for a powerbomb. Shazam starts to move forward...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...is about to release the powerbomb...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and hits a superplex/powerbomb combination!

"Shazam with the superplex/powerbomb combination!" Michael said.

"Can he make the tag here?" J.R. said.

Mordecai goes to his corner and tags Rigby. Grundy goes to his corner and tags in Adam. Shazam goes to his corner and tags in Sonic to loud cheers. Rigby and Adam are about to fight when Sonic hits them with two clotheslines each. Sonic then irish whips Rigby into the corner and then nails Adam with a dropkick. Then, Rigby bounces off the ropes and sonic catches him with a Hurracanrana! Sonic then sees Black Adam getting up and kicks him in the gut...

...

...

...

...

...Grabs his head and turns around...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS ADAM WITH A TWIST OF FATE!

"Sonic hit the Twist of fate! He might win this!" Michael said.

"No! No! No! Someone stop him!" G.O.B. yelled.

Sonic then begins to climb the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gets ready to turn around and hit Adam with a Super Sonic dive (Swanton Bomb)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BUT HE GETS CAUGHT IN THE THROAT BY BOWSER!

"Sonic's gonna go for th-OH MY F*CKING GOD! IT'S BOWSER! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" Michael shouted.

"Thank you Bowser! You saved me from witnessing a stupid hedgehog and a kid that can transform into a superhero by saying a dumb word from becoming the tag team champions!" G.O.B. happily said.

Bowser then lifts up Sonic...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND CHOKESLAMS HIM TO THE FLOOR!

"My Gawd! My Gawd! Bowser just hit a chokeslam on Sonic from the ring and onto the floor!" Jim Ross screamed.

But Bowser is not the only one there as all seven Koopalings come out from under the ring and attack Sonic!

"Hey! Where did the Koopalings come from?!" Michael shouted.

Morton Koopa Jr and Roy Koopa pick up Sonic and hand him to Larry Koopa...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Who sets him up in a powerbomb position near the UEPW announce table while Roy and Morton hold him up in an electric chair position...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A POWERBOMB/DOUBLE TEAM ELECTRIC CHAIR COMBINATION THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"And Larry, Morton, and Roy hit a powerbomb/electric chair combination through our announce table!" Michael said.

And the assault is not done as Bowser Jr jumps over the barricade and beats up Sonic even more! Iggy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Wendy Koopa beat up Sonic even more. Bowser Jr then picks up Sonic...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lifts him up on his shoulders and then puts him in a position for a brainbuster...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A BOWSER BUSTER (Fireman's carry dropped down into a brainbuster)!

"And Bowser Jr hits a Bowser Buster on Sonic!" J.R. said.

But the assault is not done as Bowser picks up Sonic by the throat and puts him in a powerbomb position...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Picks him up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A BOWSER BOMB (Sit out powerbomb)!

"And Bowser finishes off Sonic with a Bowser Bomb!" J.R. said.

"Why Bowser, the Koopalings, and Bowser Jr out here?" Michael questioned in fury.

Meanwhile in the ring, Black Adam quickly runs at Shazam and hits him with a Teth-Adam (Shinning Wizard)! Mordecai quickly takes out Rigby as the Insanity and Rookie Revolution members brawl all over the arena! Trash Boat Rigby then kicks Adam in the gut...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Grabs his head and turns around...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS HIM WITH A TRASH BOAT STUNNER (Stone Cold Stunner)!

"And Rigby hits a Trash Boat Stunner! Let's finish this Rigby!" G.O.B. said excitedly.

"Wait a minute, that's 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin's move!" Jim Ross shouted.

"This can't end this way!" Michael said in disgust.

"Well Black Adam..." G.O.B. began.

Rigby goes for the pin!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"That's the game player!" G.O.B. finished.

{Bell Rings}

[Main Event Mafia by Dale Oliver]

"Here are your winners and still your UEPW Tag Team Champions, Mordecai and Trash Boat Rigby!

"Mordecai and Rigby should thank Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings for taking out Sonic!" Michael said in disgust.

"Well, Mordecai and Rigby are still champions Michael." G.O.B. stated.

[King of Kings by Motörhead]

Billy then walks out on the stage as Bane and Darwin look at him. Billy has a mic in his hand. "Hey Bane and Darwin! Remember when I said I was gonna pick your opponent at Rumble Royale for the Universe Heavyweight Championship?" Billy said.

"Yeah, who is it?" Bane said.

"Well it's this guy!" Billy said as he moves out of the way on the stage.

[The Time Is Now by John Cena and Tha Trademarc]

Nick Burkheart comes out on stage to loud cheers. Darwin and Bane just look at him in shock while they are holding their titles and money in the bank contracts.

"Oh my god! It's Nick Burkheart! Bane and Darwin cannot believe this!" J.R. said.

"Darwin should've cashed in his contract when he had the chance! Nick Burkheart might be the next UEPW Universe Heavyweight Champion!" Michael said.

"You have to be kidding me! Nick Burkheart is gonna face Bane and Darwin at Rumble Royale?!" G.O.B. yelled.

"Well, Bane might be losing the Universe Heavyweight Championship in two weeks time at Rumble Royale! Goodnight everyone!" Michael said.

Bane, Darwin, and Nick Burkheart stare each other down as the show comes to an end.


End file.
